1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a keypad of a handheld electronic device.
2. Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature a wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Many handheld electronic devices include a keypad that comprises a plurality of keys that are actuatable in one fashion or another. With advances in technology, handheld electronic devices typically have progressively smaller form factors and provide progressively greater numbers of functions. However, a handheld electronic device having a small form factor typically must also have a small keypad which typically will have either relatively small keys and/or relatively few keys. Keys that are relatively small can be difficult for a user to locate and actuate during use of the handheld electronic device. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved keypad and handheld electronic device wherein the keys are configured to be relatively easy for a user to locate and to actuate.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.